My Diary
by Tenpouin Yuuki
Summary: Death leaves a heartache no one can heal. Love leaves a memory no one can steal. F27
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. But, in a parallel universe…. Maybe. *grins*  
But I do own my OCs!

**Author's Note:** Advance sorry for all the spellings and grammatical mistakes that may appear on this fic.. Don't have any beta yet.

**F27 + AU= OOC gets?^-^ Good.**

My first time to wrote FonxTsuna, so bear with me..

Oya~! Another **sad story** from yours truly- **Anonymous Philippines.**

**P.S: Fon's age is the same as Tsuna..**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**My Diary**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Part 1**_

_**Tsuna's POV**_

***January 2***

Do you still remember the first time we met? It was the first day in school. I was hurriedly entering the school gate when I bumped into you as you stepped out of a luxurious Volvo. The books you were holding fell all over the ground. I quickly picked up the books and returned them to you along with words of apology, but all you showed me was your intimidating look. My first impression of you was that you were a willful boy born with a golden stingy in the mouth. I had rejected you completely and had hoped not to meet you again, but surprisingly you turned out to be my classmate.

***March 22***

I started to know more about you as days passed and my opinion of you changed for the better on each passing day. I realized that you were from a wealthy family but definitely not a willful boy. You were nice and friendly. You got angry that day we first met because I had left a footprint marking on the poetry collection you loved dearly. We met often during lunch break and I found something in you that was different from the rest of the boys - your passion for Chinese poetry. Often you would mumble something to yourself. Initially, I thought that you were humming a pop song but  
later I realized that you had been reciting Chinese poems from great poets. You were so knowledgeable that you knew every poet and which poems they composed. I was very impressed indeed.

***April 5***

I met you again in the study area. That day you were reading the Chinese classics "Romance of the 3 kingdom". Your ability to appreciate Chinese classics left me with admiration. You were indeed unique in many ways.

***May 5***

From then on, we would often meet in the study area to discuss about the good and bad things of the character in these Chinese classics. Do you still remember the time when we almost broke off because we could not agree on whether Jia BaoYu hurt Lin Dai Yu? Our argument was so fierce that we never talked for that week. But when Friday came, we still met in the study area and laughed over the incident. After which, another argument started.

***Aug 7***

I could not deny it. It was a feeling I could not identify accurately. Whenever you laughed over a joke with other guys, that emotion filled my senses. It took me a while before identified it. I was in love; the feeling was jealousy. I felt the need to express it. But, I was afraid...that you would dismiss my feeling, that you and I would be stuck in an embarrassing situation, that our long nurtured friendship would crumble...therefore, I kept quiet.

***Oct 1***

The news came as a shock to me. I was so worried when I learnt that you had fainted in the canteen. I was struggling to keep my worried face in control as I looked at the ambulance that carried you away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: **

I don't know any of these Chinese poets.. I just used it when I searched on google.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. But, in a parallel universe…. Maybe. *grins*  
But I do own my OCs!

**Author's Note:** Advance sorry for all the spellings and grammatical mistakes that may appear on this fic.. Don't have any beta yet.

**F27 + AU= OOC gets?^-^ Good.**

My first time to wrote FonxTsuna, so bear with me..

Oya~! Another **sad story** from yours truly- **Anonymous Philippines.**

**P.S: Fon's age is the same as Tsuna..**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**My Diary**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Part 2**_

_**Tsuna's POV**_

***Oct 2***

It was drizzling that day. Our form teacher sadly announced that you had got cancer. As she finished her last sentence, outside the classroom, it seemed to me that the drizzle had turned into a downpour. I could only hear the sound of the rain, nothing more. I rushed to NH ICU to see you immediately after lesson. Your face was whitish in color, showing no trace of red. I learnt that you had just undergone an operation. The life-support system was just beside you with tubes piercing mercilessly into your left wrist. "I am alright, it is just a serious case of anemia. Believe me, my parents told me that". you said convincingly. I knew fully well what you were thinking, you did not want me to be worried. "Are you comforting yourself or comforting the fears and hopelessness that was written all over my face?", I thought to myself. I was not strong enough to disagree with you and I nodded my head with a forced smile. You responded with a smile too-with great effort.

***Oct 5***

It was an ordinary day but to me, it was an important day. I felt an impulse to express my love. I walked over to the side of your bed, holding your hand. I told you the story of how an ordinary guy fell in love with a boy who likes poetry and Chinese classics. As I told my story, my eyes started to flood with water, and uncontrollably my voice started to choke, and finally I broke into tear, but you held my head against your body and with watery eyes, said: "I understand such a love, so did the boy." I returned my eyes to him and at that moment, his tears dropped, and for the first time, I saw some redness on his lips.

***Oct 26***

It was the last day of examination and I rushed to NH to continue my story. When I reached there, I only saw the nurse arranging the bed you once slept on. When I asked about you, the nurse told me expressionlessly that you had passed away. It was a bolt from the blue for me. I stood motionless for a long time. I hated myself for spending the last few days preparing for the last examination paper. I hated myself for not staying longer the last time I visited you. I hated myself so much...but you were gone... I can't remember how I got home that day. When I woke up, I was already in my room. The pillow I slept on was wet. The next day, I went for the funeral. I heard from your father that on the day you passed away, you were still reading the Poetry collection I gave you as a gift for your birthday. Standing in front of your portrait, I had shed no tears, they were used up on the day of your death. All I knew was sadness, my heart was like shattered into pieces and died.

***Jan 2***

A new boy has taken over your seat. He does not like poetry, but he likes to hum pop songs. When I asked him if he knows Jia Bao Yu, he replied: "What are you talking about?." Yes, you were gone. But to me, the seat is still unoccupied, and maybe no one will ever occupy it...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N:**

***teary-eyed* How was it..? I feel sad for Tsuna…**

**NH- Namimori Hospital**


End file.
